Wishful Thinking
by McPhantom
Summary: What if Kirsten and Julie had meet when they were in high school? Would they become to fast friends? Or bitter enemies? KirstenJimmy eventually JimmyJulie and Kandy
1. Nowhere to go

**DISCLAIMER** :: I wish I owned Seth. Or maybe Caleb's house. But, I don't own the OC.

Julie lay out on the grass in her front yard, her sister Cindy right next to her. Her cheap, knock off Chanel sunglasses with G's instead of C's lay on top of her face. She had searched for hours trying to find the perfect ones, the sunglasses that looked the closest to the real thing. Her eyes were closed, and she was letting her skin soak up the sun.

When Julie went tanning, she liked to dream. Dream about the future. Her hopes for the future. Marry a handsome, rich man, and get a huge mansion by the ocean in Newport Beach. She pictured herself lying out by her own personal pool overlooking the beach, real Chanel sunglasses shading her eyes from the sunlight. A Gucci bag laying beside her, filled with credit cards that would never be declined.

She opened her eyes and looked behind her at her dirty, boring, one level house. For now, her dreams would only stay dreams.

&&&

Kirsten Nichol drove by the various split-level houses, run down apartment buildings and trailer parks in her new silver BMW convertible that her father had just bought her. If her father knew she was even in a five-mile radius of an area like this, he would blow his top. '_Just think if anyone saw you_!' She could hear his voice yelling at her, worried about their family's "_image_".

Kirsten shivered at the thought of her father finding out why she really was all the way out here.

She hadn't meant to get pregnant. She thought they had been being safe. I mean, they used a condom. Wasn't that enough? Apparently not.

When she found out, she thought her life was over. She could never tell her parents. Her father would disown her, or lock her in her room for the rest of her life, and her mother would release her sorrows in a bottle of vodka. She couldn't tell Jimmy. He would marry her. And even though she loved him, she wasn't ready for that. She was ready for her SAT's. She was ready for her friend Alexa's party at her beach house that was happening a few hours later. She wasn't even close to being ready to be a mother, or a wife to Jimmy. And now it was over. She didn't have to worry about it anymore. She should be relieved.

Suddenly she felt her car begin to slow down and then turn off, right in front of a tiny house that was in need of a fresh coat of paint.

"Crap," She whispered and tried to start her car up again. All she got was the whizzing sound that usually signals a car starting up before it died again. She then looked up at the house, where two girls were laying out in the front.

"Excuse me?" Kirsten said while getting out of her car. "Can I use your phone?"

&&&

Julie's soaking up of the sun was disturbed by a beautiful blonde girl who had parked her gorgeous convertible outside of her house. The car looked completely out of place in their neighborhood.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked as she stepped out of her car, revealing a gorgeous outfit, even it was completely casual. On top of her head were real Chanel sunglasses. Julie almost gasped in awe before quickly regaining her composure. "Can I use your phone?" She asked, leaning against her car as if she was afraid someone would come up and drive away with it.

Julie stood up and walked to the edge of the driveway.

"I think my battery's dead." Kirsten said as the girl approached her. She was surprisingly pretty. "Can I use your phone? It would really help me out."

Julie nodded "Sure," She said, wishing her phone were outside. She didn't want this rich girl to see her hole of a house with furniture that had been around longer than she had, while she probably had a huge mansion filled with expensive furniture.

"Thank you so much," She said as they began to walk to front door. "I'm Kirsten."

"I'm Julie." Julie said as her sister walked up to the pair.

"I'm Cindy!" Cindy said extending her hand to Kirsten.

"Kirsten," Kirsten said.

"What's wrong with your car?" Cindy asked

"I'm pretty sure the battery is dead. It's not starting." Kirsten said.

"Where are you from?" Julie cut in to their car conversation. She wanted to prove her suspicions.

"Newport Beach." Kirsten answered as Julie pushed the old open.

Cindy looked at Julie from behind Kirsten and mouthed the words 'She's rich' before Julie put a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"The phone's in here," Julie said, motioning towards the tiny kitchen.

Kirsten walked followed Julie into the kitchen, staring at the house. She didn't want to seem like a snob, but she really had never been faced with this kind of atmosphere before. Everything in the Newport bubble that was her life was elegant, glamorous, and most of all, expensive. Things in Riverside were definitely…different.

Kirsten picked up the dirty, off white phone and punched in Jimmy's familiar number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Kirsten said, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Hey, I was just on my way to pick you up." Jimmy told her.

"Well, change of plans. My car broke down in Riverside."

"Riverside? What the hell are you doing there?" Jimmy asked, sounding confused.

"I, um" Kirsten stammered, and Julie looked up at her from her seat at the kitchen table. What was a rich girl like Kirsten doing in Riverside? "I had a doctor's appointment. In LA." She said, quickly trying to think of an excuse.

"I thought your doctor was in Newport," Jimmy pointed out.

"New doctor." Kirsten hastily responded.

"Okay" Jimmy said, not giving it a second thought. "So, are you still coming?"

"Yeah" Kirsten said, "Just come pick me up. I'm calling the someone to come get my car right after this, but I need you to come get me."

Jimmy sighed, "I don't know, Kirsten. That's like a half an hour away, and I really don't…" His voice trailed off, trying to think of excuses.

"Jimmy! Please!" Kirsten begged "How am I supposed to get home? Call my dad?"

"I don't know…" Jimmy said "Call a cab? Please, Kirsten. Just call a cab, meet me at the party, we can go up to Alexa's guestroom…"

"Fine." Kirsten said "But you may to rethink that whole guestroom idea if you're really going to leave me stranded here." She whispered.

"I'll see you later?" Jimmy asked "I'm sorry, Kirsten. I love you."

"Yeah, whatever. Love you too. Bye." Kirsten said before placing the phone back in the receiver.

"Your boyfriend?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, and apparently he can't come pick me up." Kirsten sighed. "Now I have to call a cab. Do you have a phonebook? I need to call the car guys, and then I guess I have to call a cab."

Julie walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the phonebook and handed it to Kirsten.

While Kirsten dialed, Julie spoke up. "I can give you a ride. My mom's car is here." Julie was desperate to see Newport up close and personal.

"That would be great" Kirsten said, turning her attention back to the phone as she told them her situation and asked Julie for her address and then relayed it to the worker.

She hung up, and said "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Julie said. They waited for the tow truck to arrive, and when it did, Kirsten handed over her platinum credit card to pay for their services. Julie eyed the card with envy as the man drove away.

"My dad's going to kill me." Kirsten whispered as she watched her BMW be driven away. "Can we leave?" She asked Julie.

Julie nodded, and they walked over to her mother's old, beat up Honda. Kirsten slipped in the front seat, and they drove to Newport, Kirsten giving Julie directions, even though she didn't need them. She had driven to Newport once or twice to gaze at the beautiful houses, and the boys in them.

When they finally reached Kirsten's street, Julie was filled with envy.

"It's this one." Kirsten said, pointing at the biggest house on the street. They pulled up towards the driveway and Julie put the car in park.

"You live here?" Julie said in astonishment.

"Yeah." Kirsten said, getting out of the car. "Thank you so much for the ride. And the use of your phone."

"No problem." Julie said.

"Well, thanks again." Kirsten said, about to slam the door, before she got an idea. "There's this party tonight. Do you want to come?"

Julie tried not to erupt with joy. A Newport party? With Newport boys?

"I'd love to."


	2. Welcome to the OC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the OC.

**A/N**: I don't know if MAC and Bobbi Brown were around in the 80's/70's, but pretend with me, ok. And I don't own those either.

"I just have to change," Kirsten said "And then we can go,"

Julie nodded, but Kirsten's words went in one ear and out the other. She was just staring at Kirsten's house in complete and utter admiration.

Kirsten fiddled with her key until she unlocked the big oak door and pushed it open.

"Your house is really nice." Julie said as she looked inside. Kirsten's foyer was bigger than her entire house.

"Thanks," Kirsten said, placing her purse on the table. She seemed to be looking around for something, or someone.

"Kiki!" A voice suddenly called out from the other direction and a man made his way into the foyer. He had dark blonde hair and was wearing a suit.

"Shit." Kirsten muttered under her breath.

"Where have you been? I just got a call from a towing company saying that your car will be ready in three days."

"I was staying late at school. Big project. And my battery died when I was driving home." Kirsten quickly responded.

School? Big project? That wasn't what she had told her boyfriend. Julie thought to herself, standing awkwardly behind Kirsten.

Kirsten remembered that Julie was behind her and quickly introduced her to her father.

"This is Julie, she gave me a ride home." Kirsten said. Julie did a subtle wave, and said hello.

"I'm going to Alexa's soon," Kirsten said "I just need to change."

"Oh well, have a good time Kiki." He kissed her on the cheek, brushing past Julie without a second thought.

"Let's go," Kirsten said before she sprinted up the stairs, and down the hall that was decorated with paintings. One of the signatures on an abstract painting was Picasso.

When they reached Kirsten's room, they walked in, and Julie could almost feel her face turn green with envy. Kirsten's bed was bigger than her room. There was make up and perfume with labels like MAC and Bobbi Brown written on them.

"So," Julie started "Why did you lie to your dad?" Julie could never pass up a little gossip, even if it was from someone she barely knew.

"What are you talking about?" Kirsten said, pretending to act oblivious as she walked out of her closet.

"You told you dad that you were staying late at school. And I highly doubt you go to school in Riverside."

"Oh" Kirsten said, realizing Julie had noticed her lie. "My dad is kind of strict," She explained "He tries to keep me on a short leash. It's better if I kept some parts of my life private." She said as she opened a drawer, pulling out a yellow bathing suit.

"Do you want to borrow a bathing suit?" Kirsten asked Julie, eager to change the subject. Julie seemed like and intuitive girl. She didn't want her to figure out anything about her 'doctor's appointment'. "It's a beach party, so yeah."

"Sure" Julie replied

Kirsten motioned to the drawer and said, "Take whichever one you want" as she made her way into the bathroom to change.

As Julie slipped into Kirsten's bathing suit, even though it was made from the same material as the one bathing suit that she had at home, it felt different. Maybe it was because it was probably worth more than a whole week's worth of her outfits. Maybe it was because she was going to be wearing it to a beach party in Newport. Maybe it was because that tonight, she could finally be included in the lifestyles of the mega rich.

When they were both dressed, they headed down the stairs and out the front door.

"Bye dad!" Kirsten called as she slipped out of the house. "Can we take your car?" She asked, "Mine's kind of out of service."

Julie didn't want to show up at a Newport party in her mom's beat up Honda.

"Uhh, my car's almost out of gas." She lied. "Do you have another car we could take?" She said, knowing that her garage was probably filled with expensive automobiles.

"No, I'm planning on getting extremely drunk tonight. There's no way I'll drive one of my dad's cars home." Kirsten said, knowing alcohol was the only way to make her forget about her horrible day. "I'll pay for your gas…" Kirsten offered.

"Fine." Julie said, wondering what Kirsten would say when she saw that the car still had a half tank full.

They hopped back in the car and Kirsten told Julie the directions to Alexa's house. They drove until they reached a large beachside manse that was practically shaking from the loud music. Teens stood outside, slipping out of new, luxurious cars, each of them California tanned.

"Kirsten!" A brunette girl called out to Kirsten as she stepped out of the car. Julie, unsure of what to do trailed behind Kirsten as she walked up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"Hey Taryn" Kirsten said. "This is Julie"

"Hi!" Taryn squealed. "I'm Taryn"

"Hey," Julie said.

"Have you seen Jimmy?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, he's inside." Taryn said.

"Do you mind?" Kirsten asked Julie.

"No, go." Julie said, and Kirsten ran up the patio steps and into the house.

"So, I've never seen you before." Taryn said as she and Julie began to walk up the steps. "Do you go to Pacific?"

Julie had no idea where Pacific was, or what it was, but she assumed it was a school, so she replied, "Yeah."

"Oh, well pretty much everyone that's here goes to Harbor." Taryn said, "Are you an old friend of Kirsten's?" Taryn asked, curiously.

"No. Her car broke down by my house, she used my phone to call the tow truck." Julie said, not afraid to tell the truth, since this girl probably thought she was from Newport since she apparently went to 'Pacific'.

"Oh, fun!" Taryn said as she made her way over to the bar and poured herself a clear liquid – straight vodka, and then offered Julie a cup. Julie grabbed the red plastic, and then the bottle and let the drink fall into her cup. "Well, if there is one girl in Newport you want to be friends with, it's Kirsten Nichol."

Julie looked at Taryn, quizzically and said "Why?"

Taryn looked at her, surprised "Are you serious? Her dad is Caleb Nichol! He pretty much owns Newport." She began to explain, "They're like, the richest family in the whole town."

The richest family in all of Newport? Newport was like, the richest town ever. And Kirsten was the richest of them all? Wow.

"Really? I guess it just didn't.." Julie said, thinking of an excuse for not knowing the Nichol name. "Register, when she told me." She finished.

Julie looked around at the room while Taryn downed her drink. Girls clad in bikinis moved their bodies against different boys while music filled the room. She looked over to a small cluster of people in the center of the room, where Kirsten's arm was wrapped around a cute boy's waist, her other hand grasping a beer bottle.

"Is that Kirsten's boyfriend?" Julie asked, using her cup to motion towards the boy who Kirsten was next to.

"Yeah," Taryn answered, refilling her cup. "Jimmy Cooper. Aren't they so disgustingly cute?"

They both looked over to Kirsten and Jimmy, who were in the middle of a kiss.

"Yeah," Julie said, looking at the way Jimmy looked at Kirsten as she threw her head back in laughter. No one had ever looked at her that way before. "How long have they been dating?"

"Like, six months." Taryn said "Hey Ian!" Taryn waved a blonde boy over, and then whispered to Julie. "He is so ripped. He's got like a sixteen pack."

"This is Julie," Taryn said. "She's a friend of Kirsten's."

"I'm Ian…" He slurred, obviously already a little drunk. "And, you, are very hot."

Julie smiled, and Taryn whispered, "I'll leave you two alone…" And she winked and then walked away.

"Need a refill?" Ian asked, motioning to her cup.

Julie nodded, and Ian grabbed her cup, and poured some more Vodka inside.

"I've never seen you before." Ian said, "Now, I'd really like to see more of you."

Julie giggled, and took a drink. "You know, I've heard you have great abs." She said coyly. "I'd love to get a peak."

"Want to go upstairs?" Ian said, stroking her arm.

Julie replied yes, and began to follow him up the stairs.

&&&

Kirsten was drunk. She had six beers and some vodka in the past three hours. She could barely stand up straight.

Julie, on the other hand, was suffering from a different kind of high. She and Ian had just walked out of one of the many guest bedrooms of the house, finishing their make out session.

It was midnight, and everyone was piling into cars, trying to find a way home.

Julie made her way over to where Kirsten was standing, hanging on to her boyfriend so she wouldn't fall down, chugging another beer.

"Kirsten?" Julie said, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm going to go, do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Jimmy and Kirsten both spun around, as Kirsten accidentally spilt some beer on the carpet.

"Juuuuuuliiieeeee!" Kirsten slurred, as Jimmy added, "She's a little drunk. You're the girl who gave her a ride home, right?"

"Yeah," Julie said "I'm Julie"

"Jimmy" Jimmy replied as he awkwardly stuck out his hand. Julie returned the gesture by shaking it. "Do you think you can give her a ride home?" He asked. "I have a lot of people who want a ride from me, and if I can free up some room, that would be great."

"Sure," Julie answered, thinking about how nice this guy was being, and how he was trying to make sure everyone got a ride home safely.

"Thanks," Jimmy said before he walked over to Kirsten, who was now drunkenly talking to her other drunken friend.

"Hey Kirsten," He said, slipping his arms around her waist. "Julie's going to give you a ride home, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He told her, knowing she wouldn't remember any of it the next morning.

They kissed, and then Kirsten stumbled over towards Julie, and they walked to the car.

Halfway through the car ride home, Kirsten turned to Julie and said, "Want to sleepover? It's like…" Kirsten racked her brain, trying to think of the time.

"Midnight?" Julie guessed.

"Yeah," Kirsten said. "But you have to be super quiet. You can't wake my dad up!" She gushed.

"Sure." Julie nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. "Okay."

&&&

Kirsten and Julie tiptoed into the house and up the stairs, as Julie helped Kirsten walk, so she wouldn't crash into anything.

"Which one is your room?" Julie whispered.

Kirsten pointed at a door near the end of the hallway, and wrangled out of Julie's grasp and ran into her room, and into the bathroom, and threw up the contents of what she had eaten the night before.

Julie followed into the bedroom, not looking into the bathroom.

"Kirsten?" She said, her eyes focused on the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Kirsten said before throwing up once more. "You can sleep. I have a feeling that I'm going to be in here a while."

"Okay." Julie said, and she walked up to the bathroom and shut the door so she wouldn't have to fall asleep watching Kirsten toss her cookies. "Night."

Julie changed back into her clothes from earlier, and crawled into Kirsten's bed. This had definitely been an interesting night. She finally felt like she was living a life she could get used to. And that thought was sure to give her enough good thoughts to block out the sound of Kirsten's vomit.

A/N: So tell me what you think…I'm not that good at writing drunk people, haha. So, please review!


End file.
